


The Last Tea Party

by gladdecease



Category: Alice in Wonderland (2010)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-31
Updated: 2010-03-31
Packaged: 2017-10-21 03:05:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladdecease/pseuds/gladdecease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Mad Hatter, the March Hare, and the Dormouse are always having a tea party out of doors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Tea Party

The Mad Hatter, the March Hare, and the Dormouse are always having a tea party out of doors. The crumpets are stale or in crumbles, and the tea is just slightly too strong. Half the china is broken, and not a single saucer matches any of the cups.

Alice Kingsleigh looks at the scene and sighs happily. She looks down at her dress, a new one in her favorite shade of blue, and touches her face, hoping she hasn't changed too much. It has been quite some time.

The Hatter looks up from his tea, and sees her there. His face is expressionless for a very long moment, but then she smiles. Slowly, so does he.

"You came back," he says.

"I did," she says. She stands there, smiling, and he sits there, smiling, for longer than is polite. Then, finally, she says, "I'd hoped to arrive in time for the tea party. I haven't missed it, have I?"

"You're just in time!" Mallymkun says, waving at Alice from where she sits inside the Hare's teapot. The Hare looks down at the mouse's hand, then up at Alice, and nods, his ears flapping crazily.

"That's right," the Hatter says, pulling out a chair. Alice curtsies to him and takes the seat, pulling a cup and saucer towards her. "But this is the last one. As soon as you leave, we're cleaning up, never doing it again! Finito!"

"In that case," Alice says, only laughing a little, "I suppose I'll have to stay forever." She holds out her cup to be filled.

The Hatter pauses, holding an empty tea pot over her cup. His voice is breathy when he asks, "Really?" and his eyes light up when she nods.

"Well, then," he declares, jumping up on the table. "This calls for a celebration!"

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/132315.html?thread=28651227#t28651227) in response to [bitwhizzle](http://bitwhizzle.livejournal.com)'s prompt: Alice In Wonderland (2010), Alice & Hatter, the last tea party


End file.
